Many different types of packaging products are known. In the case of packaging products for foods, some of the know types include metal cans e.g. for soups, bags e.g. for potato chips or other snacks, stand up pouches (SUPs) e.g. for frozen vegetables, rigid polypropylene Containers e.g. for sour cream or margarine tubs, bag-in-box packages e.g. for wine or other beverages, and retort packaging e.g. for military meals ready-to-eat (MREs).